


All the Chains of Time

by invisible_doorknob



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dream Sex, F/M, It's all a dream, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, dream - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_doorknob/pseuds/invisible_doorknob
Summary: It is his most persistent nightmare, and his most cherished dream.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	All the Chains of Time

**Author's Note:**

> MOVIE UNIVERSE ONLY. NO KNOWLEDGE OF EXPANDED UNIVERSE. THIS IS SET BETWEEN *THE FORCE AWAKENS* AND *THE LAST JEDI*. 
> 
> THIS STORY DEPICTS RAPE WITHIN A DREAM SEQUENCE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

It is his most persistent nightmare, and his most cherished dream. 

Not his _worst_ nightmare, by any means. That one always involves blood, and reproachful eyes, and the name _Ben_. But those come rarely; with time and discipline they scarcely come at all. 

This dream is...sweeter. 

It begins in memory. Easy enough. Interrogation room: prisoner. R- the _girl_. Bound and furious with it. Terrified. Spitting defiance in the face of all that he, that _Kylo Ren_ , represents. His power, the Dark Side’s power. Her life in the palm of his black-clad hand. 

In the dream, she gets under his skin just as easily, except...except he doesn’t force her mind. 

No. 

It’s wrong, he knows it, it’s a loss of control, but Kylo gives in to _other_ desires. He pulls off helmet, cloak; he unwinds the sand-scoured cloths that cover the girl’s limbs and body. She defies him still, raging and struggling, but this is dream and so she desires him too, fighting herself as much as him. He worships her flesh with his gloved hands, too tainted to touch her skin bare; his mouth follows his fingers’ path, senses swamped by musk and sweat and desert heat. He brings her the release she craves and fights equally, closing his eyes in abject bliss as she screams in rage and delight. 

He always wakes then, shaken and drained, half angered and half despairing at the evidence of his loss of control. 

Worse still is the other dream. 

It is still the interrogation chamber. But it is he who is in the restraints now, disarmed and helpless. And it is she who is free. 

He cannot think clearly enough to call the power of the Dark Side to him; and, craven, he does not _wish_ to. Instead he trembles and gasps, fear and arousal all entwined. 

The girl is triumphant, mocking, _merciless._ She gestures, and his armour flies away, leaving him utterly vulnerable. She torments him with bites, caresses; she touches him softly, or leaves droplets of blood in her wake. Sometimes she brings him to humiliating, ecstasied climax; sometimes she takes her own pleasure while he can only watch and beg. 

In dream he is no Sith, no leader, no power, just her plaything. 

And it is all he wants to be. 

From those, he wakes in a frenzy, and must cool his temper with slaughter or destruction. It is rage, it is not fear, it is not yearning, never, _never._ It _cannot_ be that. 

But he dreads sleep, and craves it. 

Over and over again. 

~End~


End file.
